


Mean

by Lenni51074



Series: Avengers Songfics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BFF Peter Parker, Clueless Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker deserves all the love, Precious Peter Parker, Why do people gotta be so mean?, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenni51074/pseuds/Lenni51074
Summary: Peter’s self-confidence is at an all-time low. Why on earth is someone like you best friends with a dork like him? You point out all of the reasons that he’s more awesome than he realises.Inspired by "Mean" by Taylor Swift.





	Mean

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
 _Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
 _Why you gotta be so mean?_

_“Mean” – Taylor Swift_

 

 

“Y/N, why do you hang around with me so much?” Peter asked softly. 

You stared at your best friend, a puzzled frown on your face. “What do you mean, Pete? You’re my best friend. Why _wouldn’t_ I hang around with you?”  
  
“Well, it’s just… I’m not sure why someone like you would want to be friends with someone like me in the first place.” He looked at you with those puppy dog eyes. God, there was nothing that tugged at your heartstrings more than the expression of heartbroken confusion that Peter frequently directed at you.

“Someone like me? Elaborate.”

He sighed, running his fingers through his unruly chestnut curls. “You’re so smart, and funny, and really cool. And you’re so beautiful. You could have anybody you wanted, and yet you spend all of your time with me. Why would you hang around with a loser like me when you could be with someone amazing?”

You crossed your arms in front of your chest. “Let me guess. Flash said something to you.” He didn’t look at you, but he gave a small nod. “What did he say this time?”

Peter looked at you sadly. “He said that you should to be friends with somebody worthwhile, not a loser like me. I’m nothing, Y/N. I’m not good enough for you.”

You snorted. “Peter, whose opinion do you value more – mine or Flash’s? You know that the only reason he picks on you is because he’s jealous of you, right?”

He looked at you dejectedly, making you roll your eyes in exasperation. “Alright. You want to know why I hang around with you? Why I spend all of my time with _you_ instead of someone ‘cool’?”

You started ticking items off your fingers. “One, you are probably the smartest person I know after Tony. In fact, I’m pretty sure that Tony has got you set up as heir apparent to Stark Industries because you’re as much of a genius as he is. You’ll be running that company before you’re thirty and Flash won’t be worthy enough to even fetch your coffee. Personally, I find intelligence an extremely attractive quality in a person. I don’t like guys that have their brains in their biceps.”

Making sure you had his full attention, you continued. “You are also one of the bravest, most selfless people I have ever met. You have absolutely no hesitation in helping somebody, even if it puts yourself in harm’s way. You are completely incapable of standing by and doing nothing. Sometimes I wish you would, but you are ridiculously noble and idiotically reckless and I honestly wouldn’t want you any other way.”

Another finger. “Next, you are the sweetest person on earth. You never have anything bad to say about anybody. You can find the silver lining in even the worst situation, and you always make everybody around you happy simply by being yourself. Every single Avenger has a smile on their face after spending five minutes in your company. Even MJ smiles after talking to you, and you know how much she hates being happy.” He chuckled softly at that.

“Also, you are one of the best people I know, and you make me want to be a better person. Any time I’m going to do something, I think to myself ‘Is this a thing that Peter Parker would approve of?’ And if it’s not, then I don’t do the thing.”

Looking into Peter’s gorgeous brown eyes, you continued. “Another reason. You are great fun to be around. Whenever we are together, my sides ache from laughing so much. You are absolutely hysterical, and you remind me that not everything has to be taken seriously.”

Grabbing both of his hands, you smiled at him shyly. “Finally, you are completely and utterly adorable. I don’t think you realise just how gorgeous you actually are. You have the cutest smile, and the most beautiful eyes, and awesome hair, and I know for a fact that there is at least one girl in the world that is totally crazy about you.”

His eyes widened in shock. “Really? Who?”

He squeaked in surprise when you pressed your lips to his. “I thought you were supposed to be smart,” you smirked.

“Um…” Peter looked like his brain had stopped working.

“Do you need another clue, Peter?” you whispered playfully.

He shook his head. “No, I think I’m pretty close to figuring it out.” He kissed you this time, soft and sweet, before resting his forehead against yours. “Thank you, Y/N. You have no idea how much better I feel now.”

“Good. You are worth a million of Flash Thompson. So from now on, whose opinion are you going to listen to - a big old meanie-head like Flash, or your totally awesome best friend who thinks the world of you?” The two of you giggled at your childish description of Flash.

Wrapping his arms around you, Peter nuzzled his nose against yours. “You. Always you. Your opinion of me is the only one that matters.”  
  
“Damn straight it is,” you grinned, before kissing him again.

Peter never worried about what Flash, or anybody else, though of him after that.


End file.
